Tanjung
|image_map = 220px-India_(orthographic_projection).svg.png |map_caption = Location of India (claimed areas in light green) |map_caption2 = |capital = New Delhi |latd=28|latm=36.8|latNS=N|longd=77|longm=12.5|longEW=E |largest_city = Mumbai |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = |ethnic_groups = |legislature = National Congress of India |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |government_type = |leader_title1 = Maharani |leader_name1 = Aishwarya I of India |leader_title2 = Crown Raja |leader_name2 = Vasant Rai Sharma |leader_title3 = Speaker of Congress |leader_name3 = Manmohan Singh |leader_title4 = Chief Justice |leader_name4 = Lakshman Vishui |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |area_rank = 7th |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 3,287,590 |area_sq_mi = 1,269,346 |percent_water = 9.6 |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = (2nd) |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 1,210,193,422 |population_census_year = 2011 |population_density_rank = 31st |Gini = 59.5 |GDP_PPP = $7.277 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $5,777 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 133rd |GDP_nominal = $2.047 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 10th |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $1,625 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 143rd |established_event3 = Signing of Royal Decree |established_date3 = 26th January 1950 |established_event1 = Independence from the Albion Raj |established_date1 = 15th August 1947 |established_event2 = Establishment of current monarchy |established_date2 = 26th November 1949 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |established_event5 = |established_date5 = |HDI = 0.586 |HDI_rank = 135th |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_category = medium |currency = Indian ruppee |currency_code = ₹ |time_zone = IST |utc_offset = +05:30 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld =.in |calling_code = +91 |footnotes = |national_motto = |official_languages = Hindi English |regional_languages = |demonym = noun: Indian |drives_on = left}} The Federal Kingdom of India (Hindi:' भारत के संघीय किंगडम'; Bhārata kē saṅghīya kiṅgaḍama) more commonly known as India is a country in South Asia, located in the . India is the seventh largest country in the world, the second most populous and the worlds most populous monarchy. India boarders with to the west, , , and to the north, and , and to the west. As well as this India boarders the to the south, the to the south west and the to the south east. India is the dominant country in South Asia politically, economically and culturally, and makes up the majority of the Indian subcontinent. It has been the centre point of various cultures, with a rich history spanning thousands of years. India has been home to ancient civilisations such as the Indus Valley civilisation as well the place of origin for major world religions such as Hinduism, Jainism, Buddhism and Sikhism. It has been occupied by various empires, including, but not limited to the , the and the empire of Albion-Gaul as part of the Albion Raj. Modern India was formed after the independence of India from the Albion Raj thanks to the efforts of various Indian nationalist groups, with the leading figure of independence being . In 1947 India gained independence after a partition of India caused by growing discontent among the Muslim minority. This partition formed the Union of India and the Dominion of Pakistan. Shortly after the partition Amrish Rai Sharma formed a federal monarchy which was able to unite India under its current constitution. Since then India has risen to become the de facto power in South Asia, and is considered a major power by some, being an active player in world politics and one of the leading voices in Asia. India has rapidly grown both economically and politically since its independence, with the worlds tenth-largest nominal gross domestic product and one of the fastest growing world economies. India is also a nuclear state possessing nuclear weapons, as well as having the 2nd largest standing army on the planet. India is also considered to be a regional power, with some predicting that India could possibly rise to become a super power by 2030. However, such progress is halted by an increasingly indecisive and autocratic government, poverty, corruption, terrorism and inadequate public services especially concerning healthcare, as well as face external challenges such as repeated and continued hostility towards Pakistan. India is one of the worlds only federal monarchies, with 6 monarchs ruling over provinces, with each ultimately answering to the overall monarch. India is part of the League of Nations, and has been a major ally to the West ever since the Indo-Sino war. India is currently seeking a permanent place at the LN security council, with Albion-Gaul and America supporting its integration. India was a founding member of the Non-Aligned movement (although it left the organisation after the Indo-Sino war), but rejoined after the collapse of the Soviet Union. It is also a prominent member of the South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation and the World Trade Organisation. Etymology India's name can be traced back to the word Indus (which in itself is derived from Hinduš, an Old Persian word). Hinduš originates from the word Sindhu, the Sanskrit name for the Indus river. The acient Greeks reportedly named the Indians a the people of Indus, or Indoi (Ινδοί). The constituion of India recognises the word Bharat (भारत) as the official name of the country, due to its use in Hindi (the official language of the country) and other languages. Sometimes India is called Hindustan (Land of the Hindus). In a traditional sense this stems from the name applied to the northern regions and what is now Pakistan by the Iranians, but recently it has been coined to describe India's pro-Hindu nature. History Main article: Prehistory and Ancient Archaeological evidence indicates that Homo Sapiens first inhabited the Indian sub continent around 30,000 years ago (although historians estimate that the first humans living in South Asia around 73-55,000 years ago). The first Neolithic settlements appeared in 7000BC in Mehrgarh (now Western Pakistan). Soon the first major urban culture in India appeared, know as the , reaching its zenith around 2500-1900BC, centred around the cities of Harappa,, Dholavira, Klibangan and Mohenjo-daro. The Indu Valley Civilisation traded often as well as having a wide range of craft production. Around 2000-500BC Hinduism's oldest scripture the Vedas was written as many cultural regions transitioned into the Iron Age, with Vedic culture arising in the Punjab and Gangetic Plains. As well as this Indo-Aryans from the north-west started to migrate into South Asia, with hierarchical caste system being created (with the ruling members of society consisting of religious leaders, followed by military officials, then free peasants, and finally the impure indigenous people). This system gave way to many small tribes uniting to become monarchical states. Medieval Colonization Independence In 1945 at the end of the Second World War the Indian congress passed another no confidence vote concerning the Albion Raj, which further fuelled by the non violence protests led by Mahatma Ghandi. The Quit India movement culminated with Albion-Gaul declaring plans to make India independent. However, the Muslim League, led by Muhammed Ali Jinnah, started to raise concerns over a Hindu dominated government and the effect it would have on the Muslim minority in India. It was then did Amrish Rai Sharma, one of the dominant voices of Indian independence, arrange numerous diplomatic meetings with both the Albion government, and the Muslim League. Agreeing that Gandhi's plans for a united India was simple idealism, Amrish was actively involved in the partition of India and the new Muslim state of Pakistan. Amrish was hailed as hero after halting some of the civil unrest between the Indian Muslims and Hindus, and was soon granted a high position in the Indian parliament. In a brief few months India began the first steps in uniting the country, led by Gandhi and supported by Jawaharlal Nehru and Amrish Rai Sharma. As the Indian government was being formed, Gandhi was shot by a Hindu nationalist named Nathuram Godse. This called a power struggle to erupt between Amrish and Nehru, with Amrish eventually taking power takes to Western support. Amrish declared himself Maharajah of India, and appointed Nehru as prime minister. Amrish then united the country by splitting it into eight princely provinces with the most powerful Indian leaders serving as monarchs over each province. Provinces There are 28 states in India, which make up seven princely provinces. Each of the royal families of India control a province. There is also one city state located in the Rajian province. Kybra province The Kybra province was the sixth province to be formed, and was established in the north east of India. Ruled by House Kybra, the province has always remained a constitutional monarchy, and is considered to be the main buffer province against Myanmar, and for a time Eastern Pakistan (now Bangladesh). The Kybra province has recently wished to have independence - however their appeal was denied by the National Congress by a majority vote (6-1). Various insurgent groups have committed acts of terrorism in the Kybra province in the name of Kybraian independence. The states that make up the Kybra province are Sikkim, Arunachal Prades, Assam and Meghalaya. Vishui province The Vishui province is located in the south west of India. It is ruled by House Vishui, and has recently begun to shift from an absolute monarchy into a constitutional one. It was the second province to be formed, and has for a long time been one of the "big three" states (along with Devatva and Rajia). It consists of the Gujarat, Maharashtra, Goa and Karnataka states. Devatva province Ruled by House Nehru, the Devatva province is the most far removed from its peers, due to its governorship mirroring that of Gandhi's rather then Amrish Rai Sharma. However overall this only effects its social poltics, with its economical policies being identical to the rest of India. Devatva maintains a constitutional monarchy with its democratically elected governor general holding the majority of the power. Devatva is considered to be one of the most powerful provinces behind only Rajia. It consists of the Kerala, Tamil Nadu, Andhra Pradesh and Chhattisgarh states. Rajia province The Rajia province is the de facto capital province of India, with its ruling family, House Rai Sharma, also being the main royal family of India. The largest province, Rajia is also the most politically powerful, with most centralised power located there. It consists of the Madhya Pradesh, Uttar Pradesh, Rajasthan, and Haryana states. As well as this the city state of Delhi, where New Delhi, the capital, is located. Jaavra province The Jaavra province is ruled by House Jaavra. It is the smallest province in India, but has a vital role in acting as the main opponent of North-eastern Indian independence. Due to the historical ties between House Jaavra and Rai Sharma it is often considered a satellite state of the latter. It consists of the Manipur, Mizoram, Nagaland and Tripura states. Mujahire province Another province heavily influenced by Rajia, Mujahire is ruled by House Mujahire. Mujahire is currently being threatened by the Maoist Naxalite movement that seeks to initiate a communist revolution in India. It consists of the Odisha (Orissa), Bihir, West Bengal and Jharkhand states. Sukhraj province The Sukhraj province is the only province ruled by a Sikh family, House Sukhraj. Sukhraj has always been used as the first line of defence against China and Pakistan being the most heavily militarised province. Currently it is facing conflict over the disputed region of Kashmir with Pakistan as well as a growing Sikh nationalist movement requesting independence over the Punjab. It consists of the Punjab, Himachal Pradesh, Uttarakhand and Jammu states, and theoretically the Kashmir state. Politics India is a , being made up of six monarchies that form a loose federation around an overall monarch who has complete power over the state. All of these monarchs ultimately are bound under the Constitution of India, which is regarded as the supreme law of India. These seven monarchs (known as a Raja/Rani), the Crown Raja and an appointed impartial chief executive (who also serves as the Speaker of Congress) form the National Congress of India, which is the highest and body in India. A majority of members (four and above) must approve of any decision made by another monarch. The exception to this however is the reigning monarch of India who cannot be vetoed unless every member of congress decides to do so and can veto any decisions made by congress. Often the National Congress is chaired by representatives of each monarch rather then the monarchs themselves. Below the National Congress is the main executive branch known as the Assembly of India, which consists of a small cabinet of ministers who often serve six year terms. The Assembly often deals with the daily administrative duties of India. Ministers are often state representatives of a certain province, appointed by either the National Congress or popular vote within the Assembly. The Assembly also function theoretically as a lower house in legislative matters, although in practice their powers are limited by the National Congress. The Assembly have the power to draft laws to be made, amended, or repelled, but ultimately the National Congress must approve of the draft before it can be passed. The Assembly is formally led by the monarch of India; however often the Speaker of the Assembly acts in their stead. The ruling monarch of India is both the head of state and the head of government, holding all power over the nation, although the monarchs of each province is granted a degree of autonomy. The monarch has the power to take complete command on any legislative, executive or juridical matter in India, as long as they adhere to the Constitution. The ruling monarch is a hereditary position, inherited by the first born child of the previous holder of the title if they are over the age of 18 (if not a regent will serve in their place until they come of age). The current monarch, Maharani Aishwarya I, is the first female to hold office. The royal family is House Rai Sharma. The traditional titles employed regarding the ruling monarch is either the Maharaja (male) or Maharani (female). Each of the provincial monarchs in comparison are known as Raja (male) or Rani (female). These titles have been used to describe the ruler of India ever since the Mughal occupation, with attempts to modernize the title being often met with sharp resistance from Indian nationalists. The monarchs deputy is the Crown Prince, who is often the heir apparent. However like the monarch if the Crown Prince is below 18 the oldest direct male relative will take their place. The Crown Prince plays a largely ceremonial role compared to the monarch - however they do hold a seat on the National Congress. The current Crown Prince is Aishwarya's brother Vasant Rai Sharma, who will serve as such until 2022, where Aishwarya's son Amrish will take his place. In each state a governor appointed by the monarch of the province enacts the monarchs rule. Although there are no elections in India as a whole some provinces function as constitutional monarchies, meaning elections are sporadically held in those provinces. The Human Rights Watch has derided India as having one of the most autocratic governments in the world, rating it was a 2.48 on the Global Democracy index. Law India use a system mixed with elements of . The Royal Court of India acts as the countries supreme court, with the Chief Justice leading such a court, who is appointed by the monarch. Below the Royal Court stands the 7 Provincial Courts, with one located in each province. Similarly there a 29 state courts that stand below them, with one located in each state. Finally there are religious courts, civil courts and criminal courts. Both capital and corporal punishment are legal in India, normally being reserved for crimes such as murder, rape, assault, and causing grievous bodily harm. Corporal punishment has also reportedly been used on those who have committed crimes that go against religious law - this is not condoned by the court. Often capital punishment is carried out via electric chair or firing squad. Foreign relations India's foreign policy is centred around neutrality, with aspirations to maintain stable relations with the international community. India was at the forefront of the founding of the in the '50's (although it withdrew membership after the , but rejoined in 1991). India has become a leading figure both in the and the . India was a founding member of the League of Nations, and has since played a key role. Currently it is seeking a permanent place on the UN security council, alongside the other " " nations. In 2014 India withdrew support from the other G4 nations in what has been seen as an attempt to appease China. India currently is second in providing the LN with peacekeeping forces. India generally possess excellent relations with its immediate neighbours such as , , and . This is hampered by more cold relations with and . Although relations between India and China were sour after the Indo-Sino war since the fall of the USSR the two countries have maintained amicable relations with each other with India enacting several policies to strengthen bonds with China. However India has also continued to strengthen its boarder, in the event of "Chinese Imperialism." India has long been an ally of , although their relationship has soured over continued pressure for India to have a democratic government. Prior to the fall of the USSR the United States was the main suppliers of Indian weapons. India maintains a very volatile relationship with its neighbour . The two countries have had four wars (1947, 1965, 1971, and 1999). Since both countries became nuclear states conflict between the two has lessened. However the disputed Indian sovereignty in the Kashmir region resulting in continued violence and conflict has meant that the two nations are still at odds with each other. Despite Pakistani prime ministers Nawaz Sharif tepid moves towards stronger Indo-Pakistani relations, the Indian government has been reluctant to respond. Military India is a recognised nuclear state, and possess the 2nd largest standing army in the world at 2,179,000 active personnel. India's military is headed by the monarch, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces. However, usually the bulk of military command is carried out by the National Royal Guard, a committee of military leaders appointed by the monarch. The National Royal Guard preside over the four main divisions of the India's armed forces. These divisions consist of the Royal Territorial Guard (land forces) the Royal Naval Guard (sea forces), Royal Ariel Guard (air forces) and the Royal Coast Guard (Maritime Security). Conscription into military service is enforced for all male citizens from the ages of 18-21, with the allotted service time normally numbering around two years. Conscientious objection is taken into account with any objectors being alternatively drafted into non-combatant roles. If a citizen refuses military service altogether or attempts to avoid conscription they are fined, jailed and then sent to serve double their assigned service time. Students are permitted to finish their studies before entering service. Those who hold dual citizenship must also be drafted. Often conscription is loosely enforced due to the large population, with most recruits coming from urban areas. Geography Main article: India is situated on the , and is part of the . India makes up the majority of the Indian sub-continent. India is between 6° 44' and 35° 30' north latitude and 68° 7' and 97° 25' east longitude of the equator, placing India above it. The oldest and most stable part of India is the peninsular India, which consists of territory below the Central Indian ranges of Satpura and Vindhya. The consists of some of the oldest rock formations in the world (with some being billions of years old). Monsoons during the summer and winter seasons are common, due to both the Thar desert and Himalayas influencing the Indian climate. Indian climate is often subdived as into the following groups - montane, subtropical humid, tropical dry, and tropical wet. The Indian coastline measures around 7,517 kilometres in length, with of 5,423 kilometres accounting to peninsular India and the reaming 2,094 kilometres to the island chains of Andaman, Nicobar, and Lakshadweep. The longest river originating in India is the Ganges. Biodiversity Economy Main article: India is one of the worlds fastest growing economies, with the tenth largest nominal GDP at $2.047 trillion, and at $7.277 trillion possesses the third largest GDP by purchasing power party. India during the rule of Amrish I had a semi- mixed economy, with heavy regulation and policies as well as limited . However since his death India has moved towards a much more based economy, and currently uses a . India has the second largest workforce in the world, roughly amounting to at least 486.6 million workers. India is one of the worlds largest importers and among the twentieth largest exporters. Its share in world trade is estimated at 1.75% as of 2014. India has three primary sectors - the agricultural sector, the industrial sector and the services sector. Agriculture is the largest employment source with 52% of the countries workforce dedicated to the sector. India is the worlds largest producer of milk, fresh fruits and vegetables, spices, and varies fibrous crops. It also produces excess amounts of wheat, dried fruits, fish, eggs, livestock and poultry. The bulk of India's agricultural exports are located in eastern and southern Asia as well as the Middle East. Industry in India accounts for around 22% of the workforce. India's primary industries include the manufacturing of petroleum products, engineering, jewellery, pharmaceuticals, and textiles. The Indian mining industry is also large, being the fourth largest producer of minerals by volume. The service sector in India is currently centred on technology and IT services, thanks to a low cost, educated and predominantly English speaking workforce. India's telecommunication industry is the fastest growing in the world, and its automotive industry the second fastest. India is one of the , a member of the and a member. Demographics Language There are two official languages in India - and . However there are over 400 languages in total spoken across India. Mainly thy derive from the branches, as well as from the branch. and languages are also widely spoken. Religion The official religion of India is Hinduism (except in the Punjab region which is dominated by Sikhism), although freedom of religion is permitted. However, many have derided India for its treatment of Muslims, who face frequent discrimination from both the government and local populace. According to the 2014 Indian consensus 82.6% of the population identified themselves as Hindu, with the Islamic, Sikh, and Christian populations numbering 13.4%, 2.5% and 1.6% respectively. 0.8% are Buddhist, and 2.1 of another faith. India has the largest population of Hindus and Sikhs in the world, and the third largest population of Muslims, and the largest Muslim-minority population. Education Healthcare Culture Arts Architecture Caste System Indian society is dominated by its caste system. The traditional caste system splits the population into five hierarchical groups. *Brahmins - Priests *Kshatriya - Soldiers and leaders *Vaishya - Traders and bankers *Shudra - Servants to the three other castes *Dalit - Untouchables In recent years the system has fluctuated with caste divide being blurry. While Brahmins have remained the same, the rest have changed their roles slightly. In general Kshatriya is often used to describe the aristocracy or politicians, as well as high ranking military personnel. Vaishya are often bushiness owners or possess well paying jobs relating to trade or economics, while Shudra make up the bulk of the labour force. Dalit people often have low paying "thankless" jobs. In India untouchability is illegal, although laws relating to discrimination based on caste varies from province to province. Literature Motion Pictures India maintains one of the largest film industries on the planet, having the largest film output on the planet (followed by Nigeria, America and China). Indian cinema is incredibly diverse, with many regional industries and influences. The main influences of Indian cinema are Western musicals, traditional Indian folklore and Indian theatre. Hindi cinema (Bollywood) is the dominant industry in India. Recently film circles have noted Indian film is facing a resurgence thanks to more laxed censorship laws, with a wider range of genres starting to gain popularity. As well as this Indian cinema is gaining more popularity worldwide (thanks to interest in Indian culture due to Western films such as Slumdog Millionaire and Life of Pi). However, Indian cinema still makes the majority of its profit from South Asia, with American and European cinema still dominating the worldwide market. Sports Theatre India has a proud tradition in theatre, which often incorporates dance, music and dialogue that is more often then not improvised. Traditional theatre often revolves around Hindu mythology, as well as themes of romance. In more recent years plays have focussed more around social and political events, with particular focus placed on India's caste system. In recent years Indian theatre has seen a decline in popularity due to the more accessible and affordable nature of film. |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = • Indian Ocean |South = • Indian Ocean |Southwest = • Indian Ocean|25px|border]] Pakistan Maldives • Indian Ocean |West = |Northwest = }} Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:India